


all the same

by guttersvoice



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, tiny little character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersvoice/pseuds/guttersvoice
Summary: nea + hair
Relationships: Nea D. Campbell/Allen Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	all the same

the hairbrush always catches in mana’s hair, tugging him back by the skull, tilting his neck to near-unnatural angles. no one bothers with nea’s bird's-nest anymore really, except on days mana is feeling exceptionally determined. he always yanks the brush over it, rough and forceful, until nea yells at him with tears springing forth and they both dissolve into giggles, pressing foreheads together, mirror images of one another.

allen’s hair is soft and river smooth and cascades through nea’s fingers in a way he's never known hair could.

cross fills his hair with scent and product and makes it as big and impressive as he can, just like the rest of him, but - allen -

even with blood in it, heavy and sticky and darkening that sweet, soft auburn to red-black, as he panics and makes promises nea will cling to in the void - nea reaches up as if to caress his face, and his fingers catch like mana’s hairbrush instead. softer than anything, despite the circumstances. ah, just like his heart. it slips through nea’s fingers all the same.

.

not his own familiar fingers, not the same at all, but if he tries, he can pull on the memory and almost feel it again.

he reaches up.

yes, its the same as ever.


End file.
